The War of Wants
by SourAgar
Summary: People say jealousy is a bitch. But also mention how determination and love are blessings. A fanfic where Serena, Ash and Aria are in middle of confusing emotions and misunderstandings. And Palermo is trying her best to break three of them. Amourshipping vs. Kaloskingshipping. Some Palermo bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _So, this is it, my first fanfic. This would be a little AUish. As far as shippings are concerned, it would have Amourshipping and Kaloskingshipping. There would be some Palermo bashing too. The events in this fic would start a little before the start of Masterclass. Again first fanfic, so be a little gentle._

 _Happy Reading._

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 1- Arrival at Gloire City**

 _Our Heroes have arrived in Gloire City for Serena's Masterclass showcase which begins in two days time. Let's see what new experiences and adventures are waiting for them._

We can see our heroes walking down a cemented road in a small but modern looking town. A honey blonde was leading the group with her ever-so-faithful pokémons behind her. Her face showed mixed expressions of excitement and nervousness as she walked down the path to their destination. Following her was a lemon blonde haired boy in blue jumpsuit, an overly excited little girl who seemed like jumping, and a confident Raven haired boy with his ever so cheerful Pikachu on his shoulder. He seemed to realize what was going on in the mind of girl who was leading them.

"Serena, Is something bothering you?", He asked in a concerned tone.

Serena flinched a little from the sudden voice but recomposed herself quickly. She turned to see the concerned face of the trainer with the Pikachu in his shoulder imitating nearly similar expression. It was in times like this that She really valued the company and friendship she has been earning throughout her journey. "Oh it's nothing serious, Ash. I'm just a little bit nervous, that's it." She replied truthfully.

Ash knew the familiarity of that sensation. He remembered his first league tournament and every emotion that he experienced through every second ever so clearly. Even though as overconfident and childish he was at that time, he literally was biting his nails. "Don't worry Serena, you would do great. You and your pokémon have trained very hard for this day and you are all ready to go. Moreover it's not only completing your dreams that matter, everything you do to reach towards your dream is also as important. If not for these moments, the dreams would seem hollow. So enjoy each moment as it comes your way. Always remember 'Nothing we ever do is a waste of time.'" He replied assuringly.

Serena clearly knew that only he had the power of causing such massive mood-swings inside her body. However bad the situation may be, It only takes some kind assuring words from Ash to brighten the mood. She considered herself luckiest girl in planet to have him with her. His smiles everything she needs to brighten her mood.

"You are right, Ash. Thank you so much." She replied as they reached a castle which was colored blue in roofs providing scenic beauty to that place.

"Wow! This place is so amazing." Bonnie said, as she admired over the huge building in front of her.

"Yeah! It surely is." Serena replied.

"So, what shall we do now?" Clemont asked, still looking awed due to the building in front of him, a bright light covering his glasses.

"Well, we can't enter the building until tomorrow as they are still busy preparing it for showcase. I think we should get some last moment training while you guys could explore the city. We would meet tonight at the Pokémon Centre." Serena suggested while walking to a nearby park for their practice.

"Okay, I think we should get some training too. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash asked to which Pikachu nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright, see ya guys tonight then!" He exclaimed running away to find a clearing for practice.

"So it's only me and you then Bonnie." Clemont said turning to look towards his younger sister only to find her missing there. He became worried and frantically tried to search for her. Suddenly he heard an all familiar voice.

"Oh young lady, you're just perfect. Would you like to marry my brother? A sil-vous-plait!" said Bonnie now standing with one knee down in front of a blushing girl.

"Bonnie! I've told you to stop that a million times!" Clemont said activating his Aipom arm that was now carrying Bonnie away from that girl. With that Clemont rushed away with a tomato berry face as quickly as he could.

On the other side, our brown eyed hero was walking through the streets to find an ideal place for his training. Suddenly he heard a white haired woman talking loudly on phone with someone. She was practically yelling unaware that the area was not completely secluded. Ash never wanted to eavesdrop but her loud voice made it impossible for him to ignore it, even if he tried covering his ears not to listen something.

"What do you mean by She's not there? Where could she possibly go during this time? No I don't need any lame excuses, Go and find Aria now!" the white haired women yelled quickly rushing inside her cab only for it to rush through the streets at a lightning speed.

To say Ash was shocked from this was an understatement. He surely knew who was Aria. She was the reigning Kalos Queen and Serena's biggest inspiration. He had also seen her perform in few showcases and pokevisions. She was really flawless in them. It really helped that she was cute. That Delphox of her. And now she was lost maybe in some kind of trouble. Ash knew that he has to now try and find her, for that woman, for Serena and for Aria's own safety.

But then again, where from he should start the search? He didn't know anything about the city, anything about the case and anything about her. He did what he usually does in these situations. Running down any randomly chosen path hoping it would lead him to his destiny!

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked my attempt. Do try to review it giving suggestions, queries and praises too, if you liked it. It really boosts someone hearing from his readers. You can also ask your queries by PMing me. I would try to update as soon as possible._

 _Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _So friends, here this is, the second chapter of the fanfic. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. It really feels nice getting support from you. Wishing for your continuous support throughout the fanfic._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 2- A meeting in woods**

Now we come across a pink haired girl walking down the lonely path in the middle of the forest. She needed some time to collect her thoughts, to calm her nerves, to straighten her mind, but most importantly to cry. To cry over having everything that meant nothing, to cry over never having something called 'peace' in her life, to cry over her past and mostly to cry over her seemingly hopeless present and future. Suddenly her leg collided with a stone and she tripped. She tried to get hold of a nearby tree to stop the fall or at least lower down the pain she was going to experience. She quickly turned around with the support of that tree and got seated besides another one, her performances and dancing skills acquired through the years coming into effect. But in the meanwhile, she hurt her knee badly. Tears now began escaping from her eyes, the physical and mental pain now adding themselves in her mind with the latter proving more painful.

All the things from her past were now coming back to her mind. She was the daughter of a famous ex Kalos Queen and a business man. Throughout her childhood, she had to face them fighting and bickering over every little topic possible. Sometimes the fights became violent too. She usually locked herself during those fights and wished that someday it could be over. And one of those days, She came back home only to realize her wishes were fulfilled. She would never have to worry about her parent's fighting now. They were divorced. Of course, it took a troll over her young mind. She was now living with her mother in a posh area of Lumoise City, but still she never knew anyone that lived nearby or ever knew the color of neighborhood houses. Her mother was overprotective of her or should we say precisely, her looks. She never allowed her to do something that would affect her looks, it really didn't matter to anyone how hurt or lonely she was feeling. Her mother also used to leave house frequently for her performances, leaving her alone with her ever so loyal butler, who would lock himself up in his room, without even caring if she required anything, any company. She was also home tutored throughout her childhood, which really didn't helped the case.

Then one day she came in her life. Her mother told her that she was the current Kalos Queen who was willing to take her under her belt and prepare her for upcoming showcases, that she would take her to new heights. Her name was Palermo. Aria, even though confused at that moment, readily accepted the offer, not that she had any choice. But everything would be better than this loneliness, this darkness, at least that's what she thought so. Her life took a turn from there. She remembered every moment, the tight schedules, the slavery, the frustrations, the punishment of committing mistakes, the night when Palermo would be drunk and…. She stopped herself. She could not be thinking any bad about Palermo, not after all the name and fame she had given to her, even though she hated that, even though she hated her life, even though she hated her loneliness.

The suddenly buzzing sounds were heard around her. She quickly opened her eyes only to see a swarm of Beedrill over her head looking angrily at her. They were perhaps awaken by her loud thumping and crying and from the looks of it they didn't looked forgiving either. She quickly tried reaching for her pokeballs only to find nothing there. Then she remembered that her pokemons were taken from her as a part of punishment. She looked back at beedrills in fear to see that they were already ready for attacking. She knew she deserved it, deserved it for being careless, for being unworthy, for being stupid. She waited for pain to come as if was just a small dose of what she experiences daily, just less painful, but then a voice echoed…

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" A Raven haired trainer, now standing in front of her ordered. His Pikachu then jumped from his shoulder and with a loud battle cry unleashed bolts of electricity towards the Beedrils.

When the scene became clearer, she saw that many Beedrills were fainted. She has to acknowledge the power of that Pikachu who can defeat so many strong Beedrills at one shot. She would have admired them more bud the buzzing sound from rest of the swarm woke her up from her latest trance. She now saw many more were heading towards them in anticipation of something interesting going on.

The raven haired trainer now looked back at her and saw that her knee was injured. Knowing it would be a bad idea to waste any time here, he hurried and lifted her bridal style and started running as fast as he could.

She was blushing furiously now realizing the close contact between her and the boy whose arms felt so strong, warm and safe. She looked into his brown eyes and saw determination and liveliness in them, something she was perhaps searching from time she couldn't remember either. These things combinely made her feel secured.

But she had many questions in her mind too. Who was this boy? Why was he helping her? Would he try to do anything that would further harm her? She was worried but something inside her assured her that she could totally trust this man.

Then he jumped inside a cave taking her with him. They crash landed and were slightly injured. She was going to yell at him with all her might before he stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth. She then saw the swarm going through the road without noticing them and realized what he intended to do. When they were sure that the beedrills have gone too far enough, they relaxed trying to regain their composure back.

It was then that she realized that he was not a complete stranger. In fact, She had met him a lot of times recently, mostly hanging out with that blonde haired performer Serena. She also now remembered that they danced together for a brief period of time during Pierre's party. Now getting a closer look at his face she realized that she actually knows this person from even before. He was the same trainer that saved Lumoise City from a rampaging Garchomp and nearly gave up his life saving his Pikachu who was now sitting on his shoulder ever so peacefully. She realized that the person saving her was a wonderful person, in more ways than one. But she still had doubts to clear.

"Why do you always save others? Why do you risk yourself to help them?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He gave a small smile in response which due to some reason made her heart flutter. "Why do you helped Serena becoming better, when it could be a threat to your title?" He asked back.

She had a shocked expression in her face." How did you know that it was me?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well it was not really hard, but actually it was Serena who first pointed it. Then we all joined the bits and pieces and concluded that it was you." He replied confidently.

"Now answer to my question." Ash asked her.

"Because I thought it was right thing to do at that time." She replied truthfully.

"Yeah! That's exactly my reason too. When you think something needs to be done, I think one must do it. It is always better to regret after attempting rather than regretting because of not attempting" He said replying her previous question in the meantime too.

She was really impressed by her answer. It seemed so truthful, so believable and so nice.

 _After applying some ointments in Aria's knee and spending some time resting. Ash and Aria got off towards the Gloire City. Both having some new experiences and unforgettable memories with them_.

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So, that's it for my second chapter. We have been introduced to Aria's past and some Kalosking moments here. This chapter came early as my holidays are going on. So, again don't forget to give your suggestions, queries and praises(if you liked it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _So, the third chapter is here already. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. First of all I would like to clear some things. In this fic, The events of eighth gym battle have already occurred before Serena's masterclass showcase. It was important as the reason would be clearer in latter chapters. So, anyway Lets continue with the fic._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 3- Last Day Practice!**

 _The next day arrived quickly as our heroes are up early to make their move toward the performance stage of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase. Today would be the day when they would get to enter the building for their last minute preparations for Serena's upcoming masterclass._

"So here we are friends. Let's give it our best shot!" Serena said towards her ever so faithful pokémon who all replied with their respective battle cry in affirmation of their trainer's words.

"Best of luck Serena, give it your all!" Clemont exclaimed, cheering for his friend.

"I know you're absolutely going to win this. You're absolutely the best!" Bonnie exclaimed, absolutely sure of her friend's win.

"And Go for the Broke!" A brown haired woman with blue eyes exclaimed from back.

"Mom, when did you arrive here?" Serena asked, clearly looking so happy that her mother was coming from so far just to cheer her.

"Oh, just now. You never thought I would miss this for anything, did you?" Grace said, faking a pouting face for teasing Serena.

"No, But it wasn't necessary for you to take so much trouble just for me." Serena said in matter-of-factly voice, but her happiness was leaking from her words.

"Oh nonsense! I would not miss it for the world." Gace said enveloping her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"MOM! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Serena exclaimed, now trying to keep her breath steady despite of the bone crushing hug.

"And the probable more-than friend too" Bonnie added making Serena blush furiously clearly indicating that she knew whom Bonnie was pointing at. She tried to keep her composure silently cursing the little girl under her breath for her embarrassing and obvious teasing. Grace noticed the blush on Serena's face but decided to let this go for the moment as she wanted her to be concentrated before the big event.

"Whatever happens there, don't forget to enjoy yourself and it would be enough for you to win. You and your pokémon are brilliant and they would always find ways to overcome every situation. Just trust each other and yourselves too because we have trust on you, all of you. I will make sure to cheer loud to encourage you!" Ash said pumping his fist in air in excitement.

Serena blushed at the show of trust that the raven haired trainer has on her, while the rest of the group laughed at Ash's overexcitement.

"Hmm interesting! So, tell me, are you two an item now?" A female voice said near Serena's ear to send chills down her spine. Serena quickly turned back to see the blue haired performer dangerously close to her.

"Miette!" She frightened and backed a little bit from surprise.

"Yeah! The one and only. I hope you are ready for the competition ahead" Miette said before leaning in close to Serena's ear to continue" in both our battles" She added with a smirk.

Serena was blushing now thinking over what has Miette just said but quickly shook it off and lifted her fist in air to exclaim "Bring it on." Miette had a look of surprise on her face.

"Hmm Confident Han! I like it." Another vice said from the back.

"Shauna!" Serena exclaimed clearly surprised over the introduction of eavesdropping intruder.

"Hey! Don't count me off yet" a new voice now joined

"Nene! You are here too!" Serena exclaimed, now the surprise clearly taking a troll over her face. She quickly compose herself back. "Yeah! Let's give it all we have." Serena said, now clearly looking confident.

"You said it!" Miette said clearly excited for the upcoming event.

"So let's go for last minute practice girls! I have heard that they have made special preparations for last minute trainings." Shauna said clearly ecstatic to see the special arrangements.

"let's go! Best of luck you all" Nene exclaimed quickly trying to get a head start but was quickly followed by all the girls who seemingly hated being left behind on such occasions.

"So, let's roam around the city more. I have heard that there is an amusement park nearby where we can all go and have some fun. What do you say kids?" Grace said, trying to act like the cool-mom type {But somehow failed). Anyway Clemont and Bonnie agreed to accompany Grace while Ash looked as if He was thinking over something.

"Well, you all can go ahead. I will stay here to make sure that Serena gets everything she needs." Ash said towards the remaining group. They were a little reluctant to leave him alone there but latter agreed as Ash assured them that he would be absolutely fine being left out and he himself has requested for it this time. They continued on their way towards the amusement park while Ash made his way towards the castle to find Serena.

 _Meanwhile, inside the castle in a dark room with only slight traces of light coming from television sets, a white haired woman was sitting watching some recent showcases_ ,

"Madam, Can I come inside?" a woman asked with clear flinch in her voice.

"Yes, you can. I hope you have gathered all the information I have been looking for." The sitting woman now identified as Palermo spoke.

"Yes, Madam, that's all that you have asked for." The other woman said handling a file to Palermo." You have been quite interested in this girl." She added.

"Yeah! I think she's the only one that has it in her. The spark that can prove dangerous towards Aria's chances of win." Palermo explained emotionlessly going through the file.

"What the…! This girl is daughter of a rhyhorn racer! And is trained in pokémon by none! Only one boy who has been nothing but failure in his life has helped her to understand and progress in this field. It would be a disaster if she won against Aria. All my reputation would just go into a mess. Contact Aria now, tell her to come quickly for some special practice before the Masterclass" Palermo shouted, too angry for her own good.

"Yes Madam!" the woman quickly went off to search for Aria as if her life depended on it, perhaps it did too.

 _We now come back again to our raven haired hero who has now found where Serena was practicing with her pokémon, thinking about how she had been really helpful throughout his journey in Kalos._

Ash was now watching Serena through the watchglass having some last minute talk with her pokémon. He saw how She was determined and loved to see her giving it all she had. Their journeys through Kalos would be what Ash would call 'different' from his all other journeys. There was someone who was looking after him, controlling him, supporting him, something which he had always found himself giving others in his journeys. He still remembered how Serena gave him a piece of his mind that he desperately needed after his loses in first and eighth gym battle. If it wasn't for Serena he would have been stuck up somewhere not knowing what to do. He owed her too much for that, and for that smile that gave him confidence, that assured him that whatever would be the situation, she would be there for him, that that smile would always brighten his life.

Unknown to him Serena has noticed him standing there and was ecstatic to know that he remained there only to help her. She decided to concentrate on the training again to get it over so that she could spend some time with Ash.

Meanwhile Aria was roaming through the area and noticed Ash standing there. She quickly felt an urge to go to him to thank him for all he had done yesterday to save her. She went to him and exclaimed "Hey Ash!"

"Hi Aria! What's up? Ash replied smiling a bit, happy to see her again.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you have done yesterday. You were brilliant out there." Aria said while blushing a bit.

"Oh it was nothing! Anybody in place of me would have done the same thing." Ash answered soberly.

"Well that Pikachu of yours is a great battler. I have to ask you that who was the brilliant teacher that had taught you and your Pikachu. He must be a strong trainer." Aria asked innocently.

"Oh it's something that me and my Pikachu have learnt together through our travels. Travelling does have good effects on the bonding between you and your pokémon which makes us stronger. We help each other and that helps in getting each of us better" Ash replied.

"So, its traveling that can make oneself stronger?" Aria asked again too innocently.

"Yeah. It surely does. While traveling you make new friends, share each other's dreams, help each other out, become stronger and teach each other. It is the best way to become stronger, moreover it lets us explore the world as it is, which makes it all more exciting. Traveling is the coolest way to follow your dreams." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow! I want to do this sometime too?" Aria answered, her eyes shimmering in anticipation.

"I think you must someday. If you ever want to travel you can always come with me and my friends. You know they always say "The more the merrier."' Ash said.

Aria was just about to answer that question when she received a sudden phone call. She excused herself to talk in phone. After sometime, she came back to excuse herself as her teacher wanted to have some words with her. She and Ash then bid their goodbyes to each other as she went feeling warm in her heart. Something She had not felt for quite some time.

After sometime Serena came to Ash to thank him for staying there and cheering for her when she practiced. She then offered to go for a lunch together to which Ash happily agreed.

 **AUTHERS NOTE- So there's it, the masterclass would get underway from next chapter. So, again don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises(If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries.**

 **Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY; - SOURAGAR**

 _So, this is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the little delay but I'm back now. This chapter is the beginning of Masterclass. I'm fast forwarding some performances as I think that they really are things to see more than to read. So, Sorry for that. So, anyway let's continue with the fic._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 4- The Masterclass Begins!**

 _Today is the starting day of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase and all performers are getting ready in green room for their performance. We now come to a group of performers which are having some 'important conversation' just before the beginning of masterclass._

"You know Ash was really looking cute during Pierre's dance party where we danced. I am glad he was so happy being my date." A blue haired performer named Miette said bragging about her luck but more importantly trying to irritate a honey blonde performer.

Serena flinched a little from Miette's statement. She would be lying if she said that the experiences of that night didn't hurt. Even though she got to have a battle alongside Ash and her Sylveon evolved from eevee but it was also filled with some memories she never wanted to have. The most dreadful ones being the moments that her raven haired friend and blue eyed rival performer had. Although she clearly saw that even Ash wasn't having any fun either but it still didn't stop her thinking that she should be the one enjoying that time not some blue haired moron.

"Well you sure seem to be enjoying there but I fear the same cannot be said for Ash. It would be good if you stop using your big head in these matters. It almost made Ash to lose his during the dance, don't you remember?" Serena said coming back with a comeback.

Miette flinched a little. She wasn't expecting such a confident comeback from Serena so soon and that too in this matter. "Hmm.. Too confident I see. Looks like both our battles are now gonna be more interesting." She said trying to comeback.

"Yeah I think traveling through kalos alongside a confident and helpful boy has helped me to a great deal. You know all performers don't have such luck with them." Serena replied back smiling.

"Oh don't you say that. It's not as if you both were alone in that journey neither any of you made any move. You two aren't dating, are you?" Miette replied, tension evident in her voice.

"No, don't worry Miette, we aren't dating…. _yet_ " Serena replied, the happiness of winning this time clearly evident on her face.

"Okay now stop fighting, the chief guests are coming." Shauna said pointing towards the T.V. screen where they were showing the entrance of the castle where a limo was coming towards the castle through red carpet. From it came the showcase host Monsieur Pierre, the X-Kalos queen Palermo and the current Kalos queen and sensation of hearts Aria. The crowd that was there in front of entrance erupted in loud cheers as they all made their way through the red carpet. Three of them waving and smiling at the applauding crowd.

"They look so awesome, especially Aria" Shauna exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is the best! Let's all do our best and give her the fight she deserves." All the girls agreed and got back to their preparation for their performance latter today.

Meanwhile Aria was now sitting in her private green room preparing for her performance. Being Kalos queen has its own advantages. Even though her life was cruel, unhappy but she loved performing. This was the only thing in her life that made her happy knowing that her smile, even if it was fake inside could give power and happiness to so many people and it satisfied her, seeing them happy and cheerful because of her. It doesn't really matter that she was always on the giving side in these kinds of things. But recently she couldn't help but feel joyful that somehow, for the first time in her life, she had been on the receiving end of happiness. Maybe it was because of his pleasant and determined brown eyes that were so full of life or maybe it was because of the happiness and selflessness that one can see in his attitude or maybe it was just because of his cute and innocent face. She didn't know exactly and didn't care either. She just wanted these new feelings to continue as long as they can because she was certain that they would not last long. Happiness was something not made for her life, was it?

 _Now on the stage, let's begin!_

"Bonjour pokémon lovers. Welcome to the Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase. I am Monsieur Pierre, your host for tonight's grand event. Let'z welcome our beautiful and talented performers on stage!" Pierre said, making his entrance and thereafter pointing backwards towards upper portion of the stage where cabins were kept. One after other the cabins started to glow and the doors opened revealing the performers who started walking towards the stage simultaneously waving towards the crowd. They had their pokémon with them showcased in the most presentable manner possible. Serena was walking down too with her ever so faithful pokémon waving towards the crowd, searching for a certain someone, her source of inspiration, her best friend, her everything.

"Give a big round of applause for ze performers." Pierre exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice. The crowd erupted with cheers and applauses for the performers while a certain raven haired trainer was jumping up and uncontrollably trying to show his enthusiasm and get a glimpse of his best friend, one for whom he cared much more than he could ever imagine, one whom he could consider a new hope, a new sunshine in his life, someone whom he can depend upon, especially after the events of his last gym badge where she gave him a piece of his mind, and made him realize the truth of his inner self. She was surely someone he didn't intend to lose in his life, now nor ever.

Then their eyes met. Ash gave Serena his reassuring smile to confirm that he would be there for her, no matter what happens in future. Serena smiled her own smile knowing how deep his friend cared for her and after seeing the most beautiful smile ever, how can she loose? Her new smile now radiated more enthusiasm that made her look more beautiful. As we know, you are never fully dressed until you wear a beautiful smile.

"The performers will battle each other in groups of three. The performer getting highest number of votes would move forward to next round. As this continues we would get our final three contestants that would battle in the semi-finals. The one going through would get a chance to compete against the reigning kalos queen Aria in the finals of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase. Now I would request ze performers to go back for their preparations while we get ready to begin."Pierre said informing everyone about the format of this year's competition. The performers now walked back while the lights on the stage dimmed and workers began their work on the stage.

Serena was now walking back towards her room for finishing touches when she collided with someone and fell down. She got back up to see who she was with whom she collide and was surprised to see her being Palermo.

"I am sorry madam; guess I should be more careful." Serena said, bowing in front of her showing her apology.

"It's okay, young lady. Just be careful when you walk." Palermo replied, trying to be as sweet as she can but a hint of frustration still evident in her voice. She the recognized her as the same girl who seemed to be the threat to Aria's title, a threat to her own reputation. She decided to do something about it.

"Hey young lady, I remember you from last showcase. You are surely good in performing. But you know what; I still think that you lack something to beat Aria." She said continuing walking as she left Serena to think about it herself.

Serena remembered what Palermo had said earlier in last showcase which she repeated just some moments ago. She flinched knowing that if she lacked something else then perhaps she would not be able to beat Aria. But again, she remembered everything that Ash has said her throughout their journey. How enjoying the performance with your pokémon is more important than winning. How giving it everything one has is enough to get happiness, the real prize in pokémon training. How they promised never to give up until it's all over. She then moved her right hand to touch her ribbon, her good luck charm, no matter what the situation is, this ribbon always gave her the strength to continue. She got up with new resolve in her eyes.

"Alright, let's give it all we have got!" Serena exclaimed to her pokémon, who all replied enthusiastically with their respective battle cries in affirmation.

"Alright pokémon lovers, it's time to begin!" Monsieur Pierre exclaimed before continuing, "Let's welcome our first set of performers. Please welcome on stage, Performer Shialin, Performer Nene and Performer Serena!"

The crowd erupted cheering and clapping for the performers that made their way up on the stage.

"And now let the performance begin!" Monsieur Pierre said signaling for the performers to begin their performance.

The three competitors simultaneously began performing on stage as they began dancing in sync with the rhythm that was being played.

Serena started with commanding Pancham to use stone edge and Braxien to use flame thrower. The stones now erupted from the stage taking the three pokémon and Serena with then. The four of them started jumping around stones continuing their moves. Braxien continued erupting fire from her stick while dancing using it to form beautiful patterns. Pancham, Serena and Sylveon continued dancing jumping through the stones in middle of the flames.

Beside them Nene was dancing with her Smoochum in mid air with the help of her Gothita using psychic while her farfetch'd was flying and performing stung around them. Shialin was dancing with her Machoke and Hitmonlee.

Serena then ordered Braxien to use flamethrower on Pancham and Pancham to counter it with the help of dark pulse. Sylveon was to use fairy wind. The three attacks collided with each othe forming sparkles that drop down making their performance look even beautiful. Lastly Serena commanded Sylveon to use swift which created shinning stars around them. They stopped with their final pose showing end of their performance. Serena was breathing in exhaustion after the end of performace and glance to see that Nene and Shialin have also concluded their performance.

"Now pokémon lovers, you have to cast you votes through your glow sticks. Glow them with the color of the performer you think was the best. The persons sitting in home can vote through their respective pokedexes." Monsieur Pierre explained to the crowd. Now glowing lights could be seen throughout the stadium that moved toward the stage towards their respective keys getting counted as votes. After some moments an alarm-ic sound indicated the end of voting.

"And the performer moving forward to next round is" Pierre stopped a little before announcing "Performer Serena!"

"Yes! We did it!" Exclaimed Serena, now hugging her pokémon friends as happiness was reflected in her face. All the crowd erupted while clapping and cheering loudly for the honey blonde performer. Among the crowd was a raven haired trainer who was jumping like it was him who had moved to next round. But that's how their relationship was. They could practically and really feel each other's emotion.

The competition continued and many other performers were eliminated; until only three were left.

"And now, the three performers that have moved forward to compete in semi-final of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase are, Performer Shauna, Performer Miette and Performer Serena!" Pierre exclaimed before continuing, "This concludes our events for today, we will all assemble here tomorrow at the same tor the semi-final and all important final. Until then, Good Bye"

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So there's it. Even though I was forwarding through the performances I decided to include a full performance of Serena. Please respond whether you liked it or not? Moreover, as you must have noticed, I have changed something from anime, like Miette being in semifinal in place of Jesse. Honestly, She deserved it. Again I got to know that Nene is actually the Japanese name while the English name is Nini. I hope you all are okay with it._

 _So, again don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises(If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _So, here is the fifth chapter. This would be showing the events of semi-final clash. So, anyway, let's continue with the fic._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 5- The Masterclass Showdown!**

 _We now come to Gloire city for the second and final day of Masterclass Showcase. Serena, Miette and Shauna will compete against each other in the semi-final and the winner would get a chance to face the reigning kalos queen Aria. We now come to the green room where the three friendly rivals are talking with each other just before their fierce showdown against each other._

"So, here we are. Just steps behind completing our dreams and competing against each other." Shauna said, smiling a reluctant smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard that only one of us will be able to move forward from this point. We all have worked so hard throughout our journey only for this moment." Miette said continuing the conversation started by Shauna.

"I know it's hard for us to compete against each other after all these things. But we will not back away. As you said earlier, we have worked so hard throughout our journey only for this moment. Let's give it all we have for our pokémon and dreams. May the best one win!" Serena said with determination and excitement radiating from her eyes. She will never lose up after coming so far, will she?

"Yeah, right! But no hard feelings, we will remain friends forever. Win or lose, we will continue to support each other towards our dreams." Miette said.

Both Serena and Shauna nodded at this as they hugged each other letting their emotions flow. It was hard for them to compete against each other after coming so far towards their dreams, but they will give whatever they have, as a sign of respect for their friendly rivalry.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in a secluded room, Aria was sitting facing down as Palermo stood lecturing her about her upcoming competition. It was not new to her, the cruelty in her voice, but what surprised her was the fear in her eyes. She had never seen them so dreaded and in her insight mind had a sense of respect for whoever caused it.

"You really have become weaker in performances Aria. If this continues on, you could be defeated today and then all my reputation would burn down in seconds. I am not sure how dreadful it would be for me but I am sure of one thing, that if anything does happens to my reputation and fame, it would have dreaded results for you and I would make sure of it myself, do you understand?" Palermo said eyeing the pinkette like she had committed the most heinous crime ever possible in history of mankind.

Aria flinched a little, fear evident in her facial expression and eyes. "I understand Madam, I will try my best not to lose" She replied quickly, fear leaking from her voice.

"You better keep your words; I would hate to do something to you while I am in my rage." Palermo completed walking out of the room, leaving the pink eyed performer in deep thinking. She hated her life. She hated every moment of it. But she had to bear it; she had to bear it as she had no choice. She wanted to flee from the place and disappear never to be found again. But She knew it was not possible and probable, not now, not ever. She didn't have any confidence even to talk straight to Palermo, how would she survive alone? She started crying and praying god for something to happen, anything to just change the situation she is.

 _Now on the stage, let's do it!_

"Bonjour pokémon lovers, Welcome to the semi-finals of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase. I am Monsieur Pierre, your host for tonight's grand event. Let'z welcome our semifinalists on stage." Pierre paused a little before continuing "Performer Shauna, Performer Miette and Performer Serena!" Pierre declared loudly pointing to backside through his stick, while the three performers emerged towards the stage. The crowd began clapping while cheering loudly as the performers made their way towards the stage.

"Ze Performers would perform as they have been doing throughout the league stage. After the performances would be over, the winner would be selected by your votes." Pierre announced pointing towards the crowd which lead to eruption of a loud noise. Among the crowd were Serena's ever so loyal friends, cheering for her with all their power and energy, lead by an over enthusiastic raven haired trainer and the little Bonnie.

"And now let's begin!" Monsieur Pierre announced as the three performers started their respective performance.

This time Serena started with commanding Sylveon to use Fairy Wind on ground. The rebounding force lead to three of them flying except Pancham who was again commanded to use Stone Edge. As soon as Serena and other two began falling after showing few steps, the emerging colorful stones picked them up and carried them up again. Then Sylveon was commanded to use swift while braxien used flamethrower to show interesting beautiful patterns of red hot stars while the four of them danced between the falling red shinning stars.

Meanwhile, Miette was playing with Slurpuff tossing cotton balls to each other while her other Pokémon danced around her using different array of attacks which lead to enhancing the appeal of their performance. Shauna and Ivysaur were showing a wide range of accessibility as Ivysaur was carrying Shauna on her back while dancing and her other pokémons supporting her.

Now Serena started the stunt part of her performance. Pancham was commanded to use Dark Pulse, Sylveon to use Swift and Braxien to use Flamethrower. As the three long range attacks swirled up against each other, Serena and her pokémon began coming downwards by jumping on the stones that were now forming a staircase like structure. Between the glittering caused by the collision of three attacks, Serena landed first stopping in a pose but felt sudden pain in her knee due to the abrupt landing. Beside her Braxien landed showing her pose and then Pancham landed on the other side with his pose while Sylveon was to land on Serena's shoulder. She did as instructed but it caused more pain to Serena due to the extra weight. Serena flinched a little but retained her composure for the sense of performance.

Beside her, Miette and Shauna have also completed their respective performances and were striking final pose at the crowd. They too look exhausted.

"Now pokémon lovers, you have to cast your votes through your glow sticks. Glow them with the color of performer you think was the best. The persons sitting in home can vote through their respective pokedexes." Monsieur Pierre explained to the crowd. Now glowing lights could be seen throughout the stadium that moved towards stage towards their respective keys getting counted as votes. After some moments an alarm-ic sound indicated the end of voting.

"And the performer moving forward to all important final is" Pierre stopped a little before announcing "Performer Serena!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the name of honey blonde performer was announced. Serena herself found tears in her cheek, some due to pain while some due to utter happiness for her accomplishment. Miette and Shauna were also in tears. Although they have promised to be okay with whatever the result may come, it was too hard not to cry after one's dream get crushed. They quickly made their way to backstage to hide their tears. Serena wanted to follow them but decided that they wanted some alone time for themselves.

"So friends, here we are. Don't dare to leave your seats as the all important final of this showcase will be underway in a while. It would be the finalist Performer Serena vs. Reigning Kalos Queen Aria" Pierre announced as the lights on stage went off and workers again started preparing the stage for the all important final battle.

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So, there's it. Even though I wanted to complete the Masterclass in this chapter but thought that the final deserved a chapter for itself. I would like to clear a few things. The battle between Aria and Serena for Ash's heart would_ _ **not conclude**_ _in next chapter, in fact, it kind of begins in next chapter. There would be some interesting turn of events for sure. It may take some time though._

 _So, again don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises(If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _So, here is the sixth chapter. May not seem to be important now, but I assure you that It has certain points that would play a very crucial role in the storyline. Sorry for a little bit of delay but that's how life works, doesn't it? So, anyway, let's continue with the fic._

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 5- The Sinister Plan! It all comes to this!**

 _We now come again to Gloire city where the small town is buzzing for the all important finale of Gloire City Pokémon Masterclass Showcase which would be kicking off in few moments from now. The finalist performer of this year Serena would face against the reigning Kalos queen Aria. We now come to the green room where a Honey blonde performer was trying to get her knee healed with all her pokemons surrounding her looking at her in worry. There was no way she would be able to perform with such bad knee injury affecting her, would she?_

"Don't worry guys! It's just a small ache. It would be gone soon and then we would be able to continue practicing for our performance." Serena said, now somewhat hiding her knee from her pokemon as She knew How worried they must have been feeling because of her. She knew what she was saying may not have been the truth but there was certainly no way she would allow her pain to come in the way of her dreams, their dreams. It was something that they have given their all for quite some time and she was not willing to let this pain dictate their performance at any cost.

Her pokemons were relieved after seeing her confidence and bright smile, but soon enough a slight tinge of worry overcame their faces. They wondered whether they were pushing their trainer too hard, to the point where she would completely forget her well –being and health just to not let them all down. Serena noticed the change of expression and smiled reassuringly to convince them that this was something she was doing for her own joy too. This was important for all of them and she wouldn't step up for it if she was not fully ready for it.

The door then suddenly opened and a white haired woman busted through it at an amazing speed. Serena flinched a little seeing this.

"Come on show me! Your knee, I'm sure it hurts!" the women, now identified as Palermo exclaimed. Serena flinched a little, again. The old woman was certainly reacting much quicker than she would have ever thought.

"Umm… Yeah, it hurts a little bit, but it's fine. But how did you know so early about this?" enquired Serena as she wondered that obviously it was not known to anyone else except her and her pokemons.

"I guessed it through your movements. Now show me how serious it is!" Palermo exclaimed, her over –so-bored-of-nothing facial expression never leaving her face. Serena doubted about the validity of explanation, but decided to ignore it nonetheless. She lifted her knees up so that Palermo could have a good look at them. She saw it and flinched. The injury was actually more serious than she ever thought.

"I think you should forfeit from this competition. There is no way I could allow you to perform in such a critical state. It would be better to give your knee some much needed rest." Palermo explained to Serena, her facial expressions could only be defined by one word, emotionless.

"Forfeit!" Serena exclaimed before continuing, "I could never forfeit from competition after coming so far in it. It's our dreams and we cannot afford to weaken up at the last moment. I never want to give up until it's all over" Serena exclaimed, remembering words that were once spoken by his raven haired friend, crush, mentor, her everything perhaps. These words were not some mere quotes; these words have become the mantra of their life, the motto of their relationship, the proof of their closeness. She was certainly not stepping down from it now, not after coming so far in her mission towards her dreams.

Palermo was shocked. It seemed as if her mouth had dropped and was now lying on ground. In her mind replayed a pretty similar incident that had once happened to her pink haired apprentice and the words that she spoke afterwards, which also seemed to be exact replica of what she was now hearing from the blonde haired performer. She smiled a little; there was not much that she could do now anyways. She took out a white bandage and started to try and bandage as much of hurt part as she can.

"It's okay, but I would allow only one performance. After that, you would have to let the doctor check you, Am I clear?" Palermo exclaimed more than asking, frustration evident in her voice. The girl was certainly something.

'Yes! Thank you so very much." The honey blonde exclaimed happily. Her smile radiated a certain kind of positive aura. Her eyes shimmered wit thankfulness for her allowance and for her concern. Palermo was absolutely sure that she saw a hint of admiration in her eye. Then all of a sudden, her brain began processing facts and she came up with an idea, an idea that could settle it once for all. It would be a win-win situation for her then.

"Good Bye young lady! Best of luck for your performance then." Palermo exclaimed, smiling a real smile after a long time. This new idea would be enough, but she would need to work on that quickly. There was much more for her to do and the time span was too less. She started to walk away through the door, a little quicker than her normal speed, though.

"Serena, now after interacting with Palermo felt much better that she could now perform. Although the behavior of Palermo was a little suspicious but that's what perhaps her attitude. She quickly composed herself again to prepare for the big final that's coming up for her.

Meanwhile, Aria was now in a more pathetic stage. Her mind was now just going insane as if she wanted to do everything that's opposite to each other. She wanted to perform happily, but was nervous and feared after Palermo's warning. She wanted to walk away but feared what would happen next. She wanted to die but couldn't as she knew it was practically not a option, if it was, she would have chosen it much earlier. She wanted to hate everything in this world but always stopped when it came to picture of a certain raven haired boy. It was as if there was nothing that one could hate about that boy, only plenty of things to be loved about. It dreaded her that how everything that she had been facing from years was now looking more pathetic to her. Was it because of the love and care she recently received from him? Has he spoiled her? And what was this funny feeling in gut whenever she remembered him? None of the answers were available to her currently, but for some reason, she didn't want this feeling to be stopped. It was definitely new, but nowhere unpleasant.

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So,There's it. The main plan of Palermo has paved way into her mind and it's definitely to cause much trouble to our heroes. Would they be able to stick together and confront the problems or break apart? We would see that in next chapters._

 _So, again don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises (If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY: - SOURAGAR**

 _We now have the seventh chapter here. Thank you all for your appreciation for this fanfic. I cannot even imagine what I would have done without your support. So anyway let's continue with the fic._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 7- The Masterclass Finale! A change of fates!**

 _Serena was now walking from her green room towards the Masterclass stage, It was the big day, the big moment, the moment where she would prove to everybody what she is made up off. Her journey was nothing short of a fantastic dream for her, and this was the time that it gets even better. She is in some sort of pain, but that will not stop her from giving it all she has. Nothing now could ever force her to give up! Not after all the hard work she had done._

 _Meanwhile, Aria due to the recent circumstances was walking towards the stage in fear. This time, the performance seemed to be so different for her. She knew that it was in Palermo's attitude to be rude and cruel, but the recent most warning has been nothing short of devastating. For the first time in her life, it seemed that She was not going to perform to give others happiness, not to enjoy the only one source of happiness in her life, not going to smile a real smile. It seemed to her as if she was going as a robot there to fulfill what is expected from her. She was feeling as if she was going to cry but stopped herself. She could not get her circumstances come in way of her performance; it was the only thing in her life that she enjoyed. She would go and give it her all._

 _Both the performers were simultaneously moving towards the stage when they came across a closed gate. They stood there and waited for the call up, a vertical wall separating the two of them._

 _Now on the stage, let's do it!_

"Bonjour Pokémon lovers, Welcome to the finals of Gloire city Pokémon Masterclass Showcase. I am Monsieur Pierre again bringing you the most anticipated event of Kalos region. Now let's welcome our talented and beautiful performers for tonight who will fight against each other for the title of Kalos Queen. Letz welcome the finalist performer Serena and the reigning Kalos Queen Aria." Pierre pointed towards the backside of stage when the doors opened to reveal the two of them. The crowd erupted in loud cheers and sound of clapping as they made their way towards the stage. Ash and his companions also erupted in cheers when they saw their companion and best friend making her way towards the stage. Grace who was sitting somewhere in front rows was jumping and cheering loudly, the people sitting near her sweat dropped seeing the over enthusiastic mother cheering for her daughter. Nonetheless everyone could say one thing, that they were proud of what She has achieved, and nothing would change that.

"Ze performers would perform as they have been through the league stages. This time there would be no limit to number of pokemons performer can use and the time she can take in her performance. After the performances would be over the winner would be selected by your votes." Pierre announced pointing towards the crowd which led to eruption of a loud noise. "One more thing, you both are wonderful performers and always make me so happy when I see your performances. Whatever be the result of tonight, I want you to move forward and continue you journey with the same intensity. One battle can never decide the fate of your life. It always depends on you." Pierre said to both the performers who smiled and nodded their head in response.

"And now let's begin" Monsieur Pierre announced as the two performers started their respective performances.

Serena started the performance by ordering Pancham to use stone edge. The colorful stones erupted from the ground one after another creating illusion that they were of different heights. Serena and her pokemon were standing upon their respective rocks to start their performance's main event. After the stones reached their respective heights, Serena ordered Braxien to use psychic on them so that it would appear that they were flying. Meanwhile, Sylveon was using swift to put a sparkling effect on their performance while Pancham used dark pulse to make it look more majestic. In the middle of attacks Serena and her pokemon started dancing with the tunes while their pokemon continued their attacks once in a while to sparkle the intensity of their performance even more.

Aria started a little late than Serena taking her time to remind herself of her strategy. She started by ordering Aromatisse to use fairy wind on ground, who's reconciling force was enough to lift the four partners in air which made it seem as if they were flying. Then Vivillon catches Aria so that it would seem to the viewers in front that Aria perhaps has developed Vivillon's wings. Vivillon started flying around the stage with Aria as Delphox and Aromatisse began their swift downward moment because of Delphox using psychic. After they landed, Delphox used mystical fire which was counteracted by a charge beam from Aromatisse. They continued their array of attacks on each other, while Vivillon was ordered to use psybeam for enchancement of their performance.

To conclude her performance Serena started by ordering Sylveon to use psychic on Pancham and Braxien to use psychic on herself to lift them above in air. After Pancham and Braxien reached their respective points they were ordered to use their most powerful Flame thrower and Dark Pulse respectively towards the ground. Serena and Sylveon fast forwarded to ground by directly jumping from their level. Serena landed waving towards the crowd and then Sylveon landed on her shoulders. The pain from sudden impact on the ground and Sylveon's weight was a little too much to bear for Serena, but she kept her composure and smiled at the crowd. Meanwhile Braxien and Pancham made their way towards the ground and stood with their respective poses on either side of Serena.

It was now Aria's time to conclude her performance. She started by ordering Aromatisse to use cotton spore so that it would create a soft landing platform and a beautiful one too. Then Vivillon released Aria who looked in front of her to see the crowd once. Unconsciously her eyes drifted towards Palermo and she remembered her words. A sudden fear crept itself in her mind and she lost focus and landed outside the spot made by cotton spore for landing. She crashed on the stage and hurt her right leg in the process. She tried to stand up but the pain was just too much and she winced in pain. Serena who had completed her performance watched this and immediately ran to help her. She helped her in standing up, but now as someone has already interjected in her performance, She couldn't continue it. A felling of fear and depression started slowly creeping up in her mind.

Pierre and other staff members rushed to the stage with medical help for the performer and concern in their eyes. The medical staff quickly started their work and after sometime Aria herself confirmed that she was better now. Pierre said that although he admires Aria for her bravery and feels sorry for what happened, they could not stop the show now and apologized for it. Aria then says that she completely understands the situation and is ready for whatever result comes up.

"Sorry for the little interruption, but now is the time of decision. Now, Pokémon lovers, you have to cast your votes through your glow sticks. Glow them with the color of performer you thought was the best. The person sitting in home can vote through their respective pokedexes." Monsieur Pierre explained to the crowd. Now glowing lights could be seen throughout the stadium that moved towards the stage towards their respective keys getting counted as votes. After some moments an alarm-ic sound indicated the end of voting.

"And the winner of the Gloire City Pokémon materclass showcase" Pierre stopped a little before announcing "Performer Serena! Let's give a big hand for our new Kalos queen."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the name of honey blonde performer was announced. Serena's face was emotionless. She was taking too much things at once. But this was it, she was THE KALOS QUEEN! Her dream had become reality. She has succeeded and was now proudly waving towards a crowd with her pokemon. This moment perhaps gave her everything she could ask for. Meanwhile Aria was finding herself in an unexplainable situation. She was in pain, both mentally and physically, due to different reasons, but the most dreadful thing in her mind currently was fear. Fear of what's coming for her now.

"Now let the celebrations begin! The crowning of new queen will be done tomorrow evening. We expect your gracious presence there. Until then Bye for now" Pierre explained and the crowd now started dispersing through the gates of the main hall that were open now.

Pierre now made his way towards Serena. "You would now need to come to Green Room 4 for an important discussion. We will wait for you there."Pierre said to Serena and the proceeded in his way towards the backstage.

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _So, that was the end of Masterclass for you. Serena has now won the Masterclass and is now the Kalos Queen. How will this affect our hero's journey? What was the important thing Pierre was talking about? How would Aria manage to save herself? Would Ash be able to save her? Who would win Ash's heart finally? All this and much more in future episodes._

 _So again don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises (If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _I'm back with the eighth chapter. Lots of emotional turmoil here in this chapter. Let's see what happens._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER: - I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 8:- The Big Change!**

 _Serena couldn't believe what was happening around her. It was just she was in her dream world and she could wake up any time from now. But no, it was different, it was reality. She had actually achieved her dream; she is actually the Kalos Queen now. She smiled to herself as memories of her journey flashbacked in her mind. She recomposed herself to see that the performance hall was now empty. She remembered what Pierre had said to her just a while ago and went to backstage to search for the green room wondering what could be so important that She had to be called in private for discussing those things._

 _Meanwhile, Aria quickly rushed through to the backstage. She was happy that she was able to perform so bravely but at this moment she had much more going through her mind. Most noticeable among them is fear. Fear of what's coming next? She knew Palermo has already warned her of the consequences and while it was nothing new still this time she seemed much more frightening and devastating. She was now shivering thinking about what she could do to her. She was surely angry and now when everything is over for her, she would surely apply all her anger towards her. She continued walking towards backstage thinking how much time it would take her to recover after punishment, if she could ever do so._

Ash and the group meanwhile were just out of the performance hall with gigantic smiles on their faces. They were all happy for Serena how she was able to fulfill her dreams and had now become Kalos Queen. Grace has excused herself from the group as she said she had some important ones to talk to. The group was now sitting deciding what they should do now as it might take Serena some time to come out of performance hall. Then suddenly an elderly woman came to the group. It seemed that she was in hurry and is frantically searching for someone _._ She came to the group and asked whether they know someone by the name of Clemont and Bonnie. The lemon blonde siblings replied that the person whom woman was referring to were none other than them. She looked relieved and informed them that there has been a call for them from lumoise city gym and the man calling them said that it was a very urgent topic. Clemont and Bonnie were surprised by this but thanked the lady nonetheless for the information. They excused themselves from Ash to attend the call. Ash told them that it was okay and he didn't mind as it must be important. They decided to meet latter in Pokémon Center.

Ash was now left alone with Pikachu. He thought that going back to the Pokémon Centre would make more sense than sitting idly. So he left towards the exit but due to his great sense of direction, lost his way.

Serena now reached in front of Green Room 4 where she was called by Pierre for some important discussion. Wondering what was in store for her, she opened the door to see three people sitting across a desk discussing something important. They stopped hearing the door open and looked towards the intruder and found it to be Serena. Serena saw those three and went forward and bowed to introduce herself as a sign of respect. Pierre who was one of those people and was sitting between two women welcomed Serena and congratulated her for her Masterclass victory to which Serena thanked him with sort of embarrassment. He then introduced Serena to other two people that were sitting in the room.

"Serena let me introduce you to Miss. Palermo who was a former Kalos Queen and is now a famous mentor for people taking interest in showcases on my left" Pierre paused a little and then continued, "And to my right is Mrs. Emma who is the administrative head of all Showcases that take place in our region." Pierre said pointing towards an elderly lady perhaps in her mid-60s sitting towards her right.

"And this ladies is our new Kalos Queen, Performer Serena" Pierre said as he introduced Serena to the women present over there. Serena bowed again as she said "It's an honor to meet you two."

Palermo just nodded in acknowledgement of Serena's gesture while Emma smiled and replied, "It's an honor to meet you too, beautiful girl. You can have your seat as we are going to have some important conversation really quick."

Serena nodded wondering again what was in store for her but nevertheless sat down on one of the seats in front of her and listened to what they were trying to say.

"So we have decided to hold crowning ceremony tomorrow evening a little bit early so that we would be able to escort you and your Pokémon to your office by tomorrow night and you would be ready to serve in your first day of office by day after tomorrow. That way, It would be more convenient to you." Pierre said explaining to Serena about their plan. Serena listened to it but could neither make head nor tail to what she heard. "What office are they talking about? And why would me and my pokemon be escorted there?" She thought in her mind.

Seeing the confusion in the face of our young honey blonde performer, Mrs. Emma step up to explain What Pierre has told more clearly. "As a Kalos Queen, It's your duty to motivate young minds to become a performer. It's your duty to do regular performances and continue to cheer your audience with your smile. There are also some duties regarding administration of the showcases happening in a particular area but they are not that important. Therefore, you will have to get transferred to an office where we could take proper care of your schedule so that proper management can be done." She explained to Serena.

Serena was now more clear of the facts and the discussions going around her but still, She wasn't sure of anything and everything was happening so fast that there was very less time for taking it all and replying with her wits. She just nodded smiling thanking Mrs. Emma for her explanation.

"Besides that, you would also require a guide with you who would help you to manage your duties. It would be preferred if the guide is someone who has the knowledge of performances. Something like your teacher or your inspiration would be good, young lady" Palermo said informing Serena about other formalities.

Serena now started wondering whom should she choose for that role. Hearing the word teacher and inspiration, only one person's name came in her mind, Ash. But Ash was in his own journey, towards his own goal. He surely would not be able to do that much for her; neither would she want him to leave his dreams for her. She could ask her mom but considering her knowledge about Showcases, It didn't seem as a wise option either. This thing now stated to bug her head more painfully now.

"If you don't have any such person in your mind, I could help you in that context. I would be glad to be your guide, young lady. I do have quite an experience in that field." Said Palermo with a witty smile of her own.

Serena flinched a little seeing the smile but what option does she had left now. She would have to allow Palermo to be her guide as there was certainly no better option available. But she doesn't know why, she didn't have a happy feeling about what was going on with her.

"Thank you so much madam. You have done a huge favor on me. I would be glad if you would become my guide." Serena said to which Palermo smiled knowing that everything was going according to her plan.

"Then it's settled now. Have some rest today. We would inform you about the events of tomorrow latter on. Congratulations again, Performer Serena." Pierre said with a smile of his own showing how proud he was of Serena for achieving this feat.

Serena thanked all of them and took her leave. She decided to go towards Pokémon Center as she was sure that her friends were there waiting for her. But then something suddenly hit her mind. Taking new duties would mean separating from her friends, separating from Ash. She stopped in her tracks. This was surely something she hasn't prepared herself for.

Meanwhile Aria was going towards her room with slow steps. As the distance to her room decreased her heart beat continuously increased. It was such a devastating fears that she almost cried there. Then she came across a familiar face wondering through the palace as if he was lost. She immediately rushed towards him as if something was attracting her.

"Hello there Aria, You had a wonderful performance tonight. Sorry for what happened. That reminds me, how is your knee now?" The person identified as Ash asked her.

She was deadly shocked in her tracks now. Someone was there who thought that her performance was great in spite of her mistake. Someone was there who was concerned about her well being. Her heart felt with joy thinking that someone was there who actually cared for her. But then she became disappointed again thinking how she had let down her fans.

"It's okay now. Thanks for your concern." Aria replied heads down as she could not muster the courage to talk to him face to face after her bizarre performance. Ash quickly saw through her disappointed face and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey, it's absolutely okay that you lost. Everything that we do is for winning but winning is not everything. It's also about did you enjoyed yourself in the process. Failures are as much important part of your life as much is your success. Dwelling over what is gone doesn't fix anything. Did you enjoyed performing with your pokemon?" Ash asked with a stern voice.

Now that Aria was thinking about it, she did enjoy her performance. She even enjoyed every performance that she saw. She nodded silently answering Ash.

"Then that's all that matters for now. I'm sure that you can learn from your mistakes and improve in future. You were awesome there today and you would be more awesome tomorrow. So there is no need to dishearten yourself. You should continue towards your future with pride" Ash said with a smile of his that somehow combined with his words sent a positive aura towards Aria. She felt much better now. The fear was still there but it was as if something was there comforting her. That everything would be fine someday.

"Thank you so much, Ash. I would make sure to keep that in mind" Aria said with a smile of her that was somewhat enchanting. It felt good to Aria to smile truly after a long time.

"It was no problem. Well, if you don't mind, can you tell me where is exit. I'm kind of, lost now." Ash asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Aria giggled a little seeing this side of Ash. She instructed the directions to Ash as they bid their goodbyes to each other. Ash started heading back to Pokémon Centre and Aria towards her room.

In Aria's room,

"So you lost ha! As I have said you must be now prepared for consequences, won't you?" Palermo said in a devilish tone which made Aria shiver in fear. She didn't replied as saying something back would only make Palermo even more angry.

"But I have to say, I'm in a good mood now, So I think I can just reduce your punishment." Palermo said smirking a little. Aria was now staring at her with hopeful eyes. But Palermo continued, "But your punishment becomes much harsher. I am abandoning you! You are no longer my apprentice now." Aria blinked a little to confirm whether what she was hearing was true. Where she would go now?

"But I will not allow you to escape so easily, will I? You will now have to sign these documents giving me all your money and properties you have earned from performing. This is the best punishment for you." Palermo said in a threatening tone. Aria flinched a little but quickly recomposed herself and blindly signed on all the papers that Palermo has given her to save herself from her rage.

"Very good, girl. Now you can go. You can keep the Pokémon Centre room for two more days as it is already booked but then you will have to leave it. Ah! I forgot to mention that your mother messaged me awhile back. She was so upset on you that she too has decided to abandon you. Best of luck for the rest of your sorry life girl!" Palermo exclaimed. Aria started crying in anticipation of mercy but the look on Palermo's face guaranteed she was not getting that now. Disappointed and depressed, She quickly ran towards Pokémon Centre. The day could not get any worse, could it?

Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie came back with sad faces as if they were disappointed from what happened in their phone conversation. They saw Ash sleeping and decided it would be better to postpone the conversation until tomorrow. They also went to their respective beds for sleeping. Serena was next to enter with almost identical facial expression as the blonde siblings. She saw the three of friends sleeping peacefully and decided that it would be better to talk about the whole situation tomorrow. She also went to sleep with only one thing in her mind, "Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

 **AUTHERS NOTE-** _Okay, so that was a little bit of long chapter. A bad day for our heroes to say at least. So much of revealed today and so much to be revealed latter. All this and much more in future chapters._

 _So again, don't forget to give your suggestions, complains, queries and praises (If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries_

 _Thank You!_


	9. Chapter 9

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _So, I am back with ninth chapter. An important chapter as it tells about the Ash's confrontation to the current situation and further details on what Palermo is currently planning. The emotional turmoil just deepens in this chapter. We would also get to know more about a certain character on which, not much is currently known. Let's see what happens._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 9:- Confrontations and Confusions!**

 _The subsequent morning, we arrive at Pokémon Centre, where our heroes are sleeping peacefully after a hectic and eventful day, at least, one of them is. Other three were lost in their own thoughts as they much to evaluate and think over. It was clear for them that whatever was going on, today was definitely going to be an eventful day for them, and more so on the worst side._

Serena was the first one to wake up from her slumber. She felt like having all the burdens of the world on her own head. It was such a confusing situation for her. When she first started her journey, she had no idea what to do with her life. It was just like she wanted to go out of the whole Rhyhorn racing thing and also wanted to meet her crush Ash again, and going on this journey would have fulfilled both the intentions perfectly. This was the only reason she started her journey.

But now, things are completely different, she was able to find her dream with the help of her crush and was also able to achieve it. Her one aim has helped her to achieve the other one. Then why the second one was now is forcing her to go away from her first one. She wanted to continue this journey further, to explore new places, to befriend new Pokémon, and mostly to spend more time with her crush. But leaving the great opportunity she had got not only by her own, but with the help of her Pokémon and with the help of Ash himself. Leaving this only for her selfish reasons would not only be a shame to Ash's efforts but also would all her Pokémon's efforts in vain. She could never do that. But she had not discussed about this matter with her friends and leaving them after her dream was achieved kind of felt like betrayal to her. It was secondary how her heart would break again after getting separated from Ash again. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. It was a problem that seemingly had no solution to it, what so ever. She decided it would be better to confront her friends latter about the topic and therefore went towards the bathroom to complete her morning chores.

Meanwhile, Clemont was also thinking about what was in store for them. Yesterday's events were like too much to digest for one night. First of all, their friend achieved her dream and was now the Kalos Queen, it was like nothing could make them happier that day. But the phone call he received after that was a disaster to say at least. Clemont never could have imagined that he would have to face such situations like he was facing now, and definitely is feeling helpless. But he knows that what needs to be done would be done by him. It didn't really mattered how much he would be hurt from the decision he has made. He was never the kind of person to be that selfish. He decided that it would be better if these topics would be discussed during the breakfast. Everybody must have been tired after yesterday's events and nothing but a good meal would help to lighten things up and Clemont was absolutely going to do that. He quickly finished his morning chores and rushed towards kitchen to start the preparations. It was truly going to be a long day indeed.

Meanwhile, in the palace, an elderly women we know as Palermo was waking from slumber of her own. The way yesterday's event took place were just the ideal kind of situation for her. She had never thought that Serena would have the capability to beat her apprentice Aria, but the way her brain sorted things out and how quickly she recomposed herself against the odd situation made her smile. Now, everything was back in her control and she could again rule the performers' circuit now, Aria had been given what she deserved for her failure and no harm was done to her reputation. Things were truly turning out to be amazing for her. Now there are only some minor works left to be accomplished just to make her plan full-proof. She was sure that after execution of those plans, nobody could ever dare to even think of harming the reputation she has. Just as She was thinking about all those things, her phone ringed signaling that she had a call to attend, but the number it showed shocked her to no extent. It was from Aria's mother. Even though Palermo has claimed to Aria that her mother has abandoned her after her disastrous performance, the truth was she never contacted her mother, she never needed to do that. In fact, it was the first time she was calling in couple of years. Palermo's eyes widen up in suspicion but she answered the call nonetheless,

"Hello, is this Palermo speaking?" The woman asked from other side.

"Yeah! It's me. Don't say me you have forgotten my number after all those times. Our friendship was that strong at least, wasn't it?" Palermo replied in a fake hurt tone of her.

"No, I would never do that. Our friendship was that strong, believe me." The women replied from other side. "Okay, so do you want anything now? What is the reason of calling so suddenly, not that I am complaining or anything." Palermo asked as curiosity was getting better of her.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to Aria. I watched her performance yesterday and saw that she seemed sad. I umm… just wanted to ask whether she was alright or not." The women said with a hint of sadness and guilt in her voice. Palermo panicked. This was something she never expected to happen. She recomposed herself quickly as this problem was better diffused early before it could threaten her more.

"Umm… well I am afraid she doesn't want to talk to you. Yesterday she was in bad mood and flinched and left me saying that I am nothing but a useless instructor. She also said about how you have been a bad mother and she would never forgive you for what you have done to her. In fact she kind of said those line from the day she started training with me. It seems she doesn't like you so it would be better if you don't talk to her now." Palermo replied quickly. Her stern voice nearly making it impossible to detect the lie.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just want to ask whether she is alright, you know she hurt her knee yesterday. So, is she okay now?" The women replied in a distressed and fearful voice. It was clear that she was breaking from inside after hearing that.

"Umm… I guess she is. Okay I have some work now. I will talk to you latter" By saying this Palermo quickly cut off the phone. "Phew… that was close!" She thought in her mind.

Ash now woke up to the smell of pancakes. This was what he liked the most, how Clemont always took care of special occasions with his brilliant cooking and ideas. Sometimes he wondered how he could have managed Kalos without his friends. It would have been nearly impossible for him to survive here if it was not for his friends. He shrugged off the thoughts and went quickly to finish his morning chores to quickly get to the breakfast table. If only he would have known what surprises were waiting for him there today?

At the breakfast table, four of the friends have started eating their breakfast but the situation was awfully quiet. Bonnie seemed as if she could cry anytime from now. Seeing the situation as a little critical now, Ash decided to break the silence.

"Did anything happened? It's awfully quiet here." He asked to his friends in curiosity.

Serena decided to be the first one to break the shackles. She knew that it would be better to get things off her chest as quickly as she can. "The thing is that I want to tell you all something. But I request you to not to interrupt me while I am explaining otherwise it would be hard for me to continue. Yesterday After the finale, I was called by Monsieur Pierre to explain me about the duties of Kalos Queen that I would have to follow after today's crowning ceremony. I would have to do promotional performances and encourage young talents towards performing. There are also some additional administrative duties but they would not be that important. But the thing is that, for me to follow these duties, I would have to get transferred to their office and for that… umm… I would have to part ways with you all." Serena said all in one go. Her voice clearly indicated disappointment she was feeling.

All other people's eyes widened in realization as Serena explained the situation to them. Clemont quickly realized that this was the perfect moment to clear all the doubts that may be hovering over. "I have something to confess as well. Yesterday, our dad called us from the Lumoise Gym stating that the gym machinery requires improvement and Clembot has also been working strangely for some days now. My dad requested us to come there as he would not be able to manage all these problems by himself. So, I and Bonnie will also have to leave the journey to go back and help dad. I hope you all will understand" Clemont said in a hurt tone. This journey was so much special for both the siblings and they were visibly upset as it was ending in this way. Even the usually energetic Bonnie was now awfully silent and seemed like was going to cry.

The bench again went to silence after that. But this time it was more uncomfortable. None of them had any idea what they should do now or where there story will progress from now on. Serena quickly said "I would now go to inform mom about this. Last night was so hectic that I was not able to inform her about all this. She needs to know about this." She quickly left he table. She felt bad leaving them alone at that time but the atmosphere was just too silent and confusing. A little distraction will definitely help her to calm her nerves. Clemont and Bonnie also left saying that they needed to pack things for their departure leaving Ash alone with his thoughts.

"Hmm… Now I will have to carry on this journey alone. But why? And all of a sudden. Aww… This is too much to take in this short time!" He thought as he sat alone.

Meanwhile Aria was in her room pondering over the situation she was in. Not only she lost the title of Kalos Queen and her mistress, but also every penny of money she had earned by her efforts. Moreover, her mother also left her alone in this situation. It's not like she had cared for her anytime in her life. She never even called her f or two years, never to even ask whether she was okay or not. But still knowing that she was abandoned hurt and hurt bad. As she was pondering in her thoughts, her phone rang. She hold it up and to her surprise, it was Palermo who has called. She quickly took the phone as there was nothing she could do except that.

"Hello girl…. Sorry to disturb your beautiful morning, but I just called to inform you that I have found a strange document in papers which you have signed. It states that you cheated during your performances by using performance enhancing drugs and accepts that you are maltreating your Pokémon." Palermo said smirking.

"What are you saying? I have never done anything like that." Aria replied, in confusion.

"Oh… you never did anything like that. But you know, you should be more careful while signing on forms. Yesterday, while signing on papers that gave me rights to all your bank accounts and properties, you have also signed this confession. Now I have just called you to warn you, If you ever tried playing any smart tricks on me or going to police, all these papers would be publically exposed and you would be completely banned from performing in showcases. So you better keep that in mind, stupid girl." Palermo explained to Aria, quickly cutting the line.

"And I was thinking the situation couldn't get worse!" Aria thought while crying again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _Okay that was a bit too harsh on Aria, but now we know that Aria's mom has not abandoned her. But will Aria be able to realize it on time? What will Ash do now, seeing that the group is going to separate now? What will now happen to Ash and Serena? To Ash and Aria? All this and much more in future chapters._

 _So again, don't forget to give your suggestions, queries and praises (If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	10. Chapter 10

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _So, the tenth chapter is here! Wooh! This chapter was intense, a lot of emotions to handle and a lot of new changes to introduce. All in all, a very important chapter, turning point of fates for our heroes. Anyway, on with the story._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 10- The Journey Continues!**

 _We are now coming back to Pokémon Centre where our heroes are busy snapping themselves out of the strange Dilemma that has somehow now crept over themselves. They knew that the situation was something none of them wanted, but also knew that it was something that couldn't have been avoided. They also respected each other for their decisions but the situation was just something so undesirable that it was in fact, enough for them to be wondering over their future course of action._

Ash decided that it was enough! It was already enough that his friends were facing such a dilemma over there, and the environment of their room currently only intensified their dilemma. He decided that it was the time to cheer everyone up! It was the time to step up! He himself was very upset from the proceedings but if it could not be changed, then it's better to enjoy the little present we have rather than being upset over the future. He started this by going over to Clemont and Bonnie's room. They were packing their clothes, but seemed very distracted, maybe due to the events of the morning. Ash felt sad, it was a situation that none of them desired, but now he would try to make it better for them for sure!

It was at this time that someone pulled the lower portion of his jeans. He looked back to see Pikachu with a determined face ensuring that whatever the situation would be, He would always be there to support his best friend. Ash smiled at this. He knew that whatever the situation would be, Pikachu would always be there to support him, no matter what. It was always something he could be assured off. "Thanks buddy! Let's go and help our friends! They need us and we would help." Ash said sending a determined look towards Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and climbed up Ash's shoulders, ready for their new mission.

"Hey friends! Need any help for the packing?" Ash asked, entering their room with a smile on his face. Pikachu also followed by saying his name gesturing as if it was offering help. Clemont and Bonnie were surprised to see them but smiled as they saw that their friends have come to support them. The smiles on their faces could not be helped as they brightly mirrored Ash's one, His smile was truly one of the infectious ones.

"Yeah! Sure, that would be great." Clemont said as he looked towards Ash with admiration on his face. "Hey Ash, about today's morning-"Clemont could not continue as he was interrupted by Ash "Don't mind it. I know what you are doing is kind of right. So let's work together for whatever time we have left." Ash said with a smile on his face. Clemont nodded appreciating the fact that his friend was trying to cheer him.

"YAY! Come on Pikachu! Let's do this!" Bonnie exclaimed, happy to have got Pikachu on her side to help her now.

Sometime later, Serena came back to see all her friends laughing and playing in the backyard of Pokémon Centre with all their Pokémon. It was something she never expected. In fact, she thought that the situation would only get worse from where she left, But was happy to see them enjoying. It was not something grand like carnival or great function, but it was nothing short of that too. Ash smiled as he saw Serena coming and waved towards her to join them. Serena reflected a smile of her own and called out all her Pokémon and ran to join her friends. They played many games together enjoying each other's company. They also repeated the Showcase performance of Serena and when it was over, all the people and Pokémon present over there clapped and complimented them on their brilliance. Serena and her Pokémon blushed in embarrassment but were happy to receive the praises nonetheless.

Then Clemont called them as he had completed his special Barbecue lunch for them. All the persons thanked him and jumped on food like hungry dogs, Ash beating all others. After lunch was finished they sat just enjoying the environment around them. It cannot be justified but just sitting there peacefully doing nothing also gave them a kind of pleasure, a kind of satisfaction. Then Clemont reminded them about the party where Serena's crowning ceremony would be held. He reminded them that it was going to start early this year so they should start preparing themselves for the grand event.

They all agreed and moved towards their respective rooms to get themselves ready for this big event. They all knew and realized that after it's end it may not be the same ever again, but they have accepted its terms and just wanted to enjoy it as it came.

Meanwhile Aria was asleep in her bed lost in her dream world. She didn't had a pleasant night and the early morning calls only made the matters worst. She cried herself to sleep and now at least seemed happy. Perhaps dreams gives us the comfort that the real world could never give.

After some time, Ash and friends were ready and started their journey towards the palace again. If it would have been any other day, any other situation, they might have seemed like the loudest bunch of people, but the situation actually kind of seemed quite. They all had smiles to brighten up their faces but the smile was not a complete one. If one can see clearly, there were just some facts that were hindering it. They decided that it would be better if they walked towards the Palace rather than taking a cab. Just to spend more time with each other reminding the beautiful moments they shared with each other, the problems they faced together and the bond they made with their Pokémon and each other. It was definitely a special journey and there was no doubt about that in the minds of our heroes.

They reached the palace where the crowning ceremony was going to take place. They saw quite a bunch of people and reporters standing on the gate of the palace seemingly waiting for the new Kalos Queen to come. They sweat dropped seeing their enthusiasm… that lead them to fight among themselves for the perfect place to capture the ceremony. Suddenly they were pulled away from the spot by some persons wearing security guard outfits. They informed to the group of friends that for the sake of Serena's safety they were instructed to bring her towards the stage with utmost care and respect, and would also protect her from these reporters. They requested Serena to follow them so that they can take her directly towards the stage. Her friends would also be escorted to lower portion of stage where only special guests were permitted. Serena's mother Grace has been already escorted to stage. The group of friends nodded knowing that the situation here is beyond their control. They divided themselves and followed the respective guards.

After that Serena was taken by the guard directly towards the stage through a long tunnel. When she appeared on stage, she was greeted by Palermo and other members of managing committee. They all congratulated her on her win and wished for her better future. Monsieur Pierre was busy handling the audience and guests and so was not able to greet her. Then she was instructed to move towards the stage by the members standing with her. She quickly made her way towards the front where the crowning ceremony was going to take place.

On the stage she got to watch all her friends standing and cheering for her. Not only Ash, Clemont and bonnie, but Shauna, Trevor, Miette, Tierno, Nene and all her friends that she had encountered during her journey were there and cheering loudly for her, happy that she had achieved her dreams. Her mother was also standing there with pride and appreciation in her eyes. Seeing all this made Serena extremely happy. They were all the greatest bunch of people you can ever expect.

Then the crowning ceremony started and Pierre handed the crown to Serena declaring her as the new Kalos Queen. The crowd erupted with cheers congratulating the young performer for her achievement. Then Pierre called Palermo on stage to say something as the honorary member of administrative department. She came to congratulate Serena on her achievement and declared 'her decision' to mentor Serena in her works as the Kalos Queen. She also declared that due to some undisclosed reasons, Aria is leaving her apperentship and is therefore, no longer her apprentice. The crowd murmured in near silence as declarations took place. Then Pierre announced to start the dance as the last event of night before dinner.

Serena was also requested to choose a partner quickly as she and her partner would start the proceedings. Serena got shocked but decided to act quickly, there was no doubt in her mind whom she wanted to choose, and it was perhaps her golden opportunity. She nervously went to Ash and asked him to dance with her, her face being red as tomato. Ash happily agreed for the dance.

They walked together hand in hand towards the center of stage. For Serena, it was like a dream coming true, all that she wanted was happening. She knew that this will all disappear quickly, but she couldn't care less. She would surely enjoy this moment. It was her special moment of dance and nothing could spoil that. They started their dance as the music started. And other couples then followed them. Serena was thinking as if it was a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

But then Ash asked a promise from Serena to come and cheer for her during the Kalos league. She was shocked but nodded nonetheless. It just felt assuring that it was not the last time they would meet. Having said that Ash surely has improved in his dancing. He now clearly seemed more comfortable and was able to lead her very smoothly. Serena laughed remembering when Ash and Miette nearly broke each other's head during last dance party.

Meanwhile Aria was thinking over what to do now as she was abandoned by everybody and couldn't think of anything sensible that she could do. She then remembered the day when Ash asked her to join him on his journey. Her eyes lighten up. This may be the perfect solution. She would not admit it now, but the benefits were definitely in more ways than one. But the offer was given when she was the Kalos Queen and when she was at the peak of her popularity. But now, she had lost her title, and everything she beholds, would the offer still be on, will Ash be happy to have her with him on his journey? There was only one way to find out and that was to ask him. She decided to do that tomorrow as early as possible as she didn't had any energy or confidence left after the recent events. She lied down again on her bed letting sleep consume her only wishing one thing, to have a place on someone's heart for her.

In the palace, after roughly two hours of dance, our heroes were eating dinner together with their friends. They discussed about their future plans with each other. Tierno and Trevor revealed that they were going to participate in Kalos League and are preparing for it with all their efforts. Shauna, Miette and Nene decided that they would rest for some time after which they would travel together in their next journey to support and encourage each other. Ash also discussed his plans of Kalos League while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena also talked about their situations. They all wished each other best of luck for their goals and promised to support each other, no matter what the situation is.

Then as all say, someday it's all going to over. Our heroes were now standing in front of the limo which had come to escort Serena towards her office. Serena offered a hug to everyone there and offered her goodbye. Miette, Shauna and Nene congratulated her on her achievement and promised a tough competition next season for the title. Tierno, Trevor and Clemont congratulated her on her achievement and promised to keep in touch. Bonnie was just too sad to say anything and they just enjoyed each other's comfort during the hug. Ash thanked her for all her help during this journey and told her to remember her promise. She told that she would surely remember that and when they would meet again, she would tell him something important. Ash just smiled thinking it as another reason for them to meet again.

Then the limo departed taking Serena and her dreams away. She was sad, but it was Ash again who had made her cope up with her sadness. She was happy that he was proud on her and wanted to see her again, meaning that it was not the last time they would meet. She now looked forward to her duties waiting for the day when she would be able to meet her again.

After that one after the other, all the friends took their leave for their respective journeys, with new ambitions in their eyes, all leaving our hero alone.

Ash stood there in silence for some time and then started his return journey to Pokémon Centre with heads down. He had been through these situations before but for some reason, this is more depressing than he had ever thought. He tried to hold his emotions but it failed miserably. After reaching back to his room, he locked himself in, went to bed and started crying. He couldn't control his emotions, for some reason, this separation was hurting him more than he had thought. Pikachu came running forward and cuddled himself with our young Pokémon Master trying to provide him comfort. Surprisingly, one by one all her Pokémon came out and cuddled with him showing their support towards him. He cried himself to sleep but now had a comfortable smile on his face. However worse the situation is, his Pokémons would always support him and they would always go through them together.

Next morning, the sun started to come up the horizon, but before that, our hero was ready to continue his journey toward his goal. It was a brand new day, a brand new beginning for him. He was definitely excited. It would be tough, but he had a feeling that it would be something exciting too! He hurried down the stairs with his utmost speed, almost hitting a few people on the way, towards a whole new journey with new circumstances, but he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

Aria was standing there in front of him, looking nervous as if she was scared about something. Then suddenly he saw her approaching towards him. He doubted what she wanted, and that too that early in morning, but knew she was too sweet to do any harm. Did he just thought her as sweet?

He was snapped out of his thinking when Aria nervously asked him whether she could join him on his journey. To this he was happy again thinking that now he would not have to journey all alone. He accepted her offer to which she was happy and mirrored with a smile of her own.

 _Life is full of problems. In one way or other, for all of us. But our hero has just found someone to share his problems with and perhaps to help her solve her own. Is this the beginning of something new?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: -** _Okay so that was pretty long one! Now, there is the point where the real action begins. Aria would start traveling with Ash and Serena is now living with Palermo. Will Serena be able to save herself from Palermo's tactics? And would our hero be able to see Aria's pain and help her? Or realize Aria's feelings for him? All this and much more in future chapters._

 _By the way, we have a slot for some filler one-shot here before moving on to next part of story. They would not be meaningless towards story as they would help in character development. I plan on having two of them for which I have four choices._

 _Ash helping Aria to decide about her future_

 _Serena and Ash's first phone conversation after separation_

 _Aria telling Ash about her past_

 _Ash talking to Aria about her favorite moment with Serena_

 _You can vote through a poll on my profile or through reviews or PMs._

 _So again, don't forget to give your suggestions, queries, complaints and praises (If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	11. Chapter 11

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _So, here is the eleventh chapter. The first of the couple of one shots. According to results, story on Aria telling Ash about her past won the most number of votes, i.e.… six. So it would be the first one shot. For the second one shot, two options are tied in four votes each, so we would decide about that latter. But even though it may not be your voted one, but it's still very special, So I definitely recommend you to read it. Anyways, on with the story._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 11- Starting of new journey. Getting to know each other better.**

 _We now come to join our raven haired hero on his journey of becoming master and is now accompanied by a pink-haired performer. They were walking together on their journey towards greatness. After walking for whole of the morning, they decided to rest a bit before continuing their journey. They had decided to go for packaged food because well… they had no idea how to cook, at least one of them didn't. Aria knew how to cook basic meals but was unfamiliar with the ways how fire was set during camping, so, they decided to opt for packaged foods for some days to avoid more complications._

"Well, it's nice for a change, isn't it?" Ash asked to his buddy and best friend Pikachu as he took another can of prepared food and started digging in it. Pikachu, who was holding his second bottle of Ketchup nodded and confirmed his agreement on Ash's opinion. Aria was astonished seeing the amount of food Ash can eat, and the speed with which he was doing it. It seemed to her, when she first met Ash that he must be a person on diet, at least she never imagined him to eat that much. She concluded in her mind that to maintain a body like his, even after his eating habits, he must be doing a lot of training.

Beside them, their Pokémon were eating happily as they interacted with new faces. They all seemed nice, and therefore were having a great time together eating their food and getting to know each of them better. Another reason behind their happiness was the smiling faces their trainers were having. They knew that both of them did have some rough past days and were happy to see the satisfaction and happiness that their trainers were getting. It was not known to them what exactly was the reason behind it, but as long as their trainers were happy, they would always wish the reason to continue forever.

For the trainers, it was clearly evident to them that they were happy to have each other after some rough past few days. Both of them agreed in their minds that they truly needed some support to get through it and were happy to get some company, even though just for distraction.

They completed their meal and proceeded for cleaning of used plates, cans and other utensils. As the sun was shining brightly in the horizon and the heat was just becoming too much to bear, Ash suggested for them to get some rest before moving on towards their next destination. They sat under a tree resting while al their Pokémons mimicked their trainer's action and choose a shady place for resting.

As they were resting peacefully leaning their back towards the trunk of tree, the nice cold air started breezing and the climate became suddenly very perfect for a nap. Ash and Aria started feeling their eyelids becoming heavy and allowed sleep to capture them. After sometime of peaceful resting, Ash was awakened by the voice of someone mumbling something. He woke up to find Aria mumbling something in her sleep while her face showed clear signs of worry and fear. It became clear to Ash that she was mumbling in the middle of a bad dream, perhaps a very bad one.

"Please Mom, Dad! Don't fight! Stop it! Please!" She mumbled as Ash was now able to process what she was saying. He was utterly shocked by what he heard. Were these dreams related to her parents? But how? Before his mind could drabble further in this topic he heard something again, "Please I don't want to go with her! I want to stay, Please!" She was muttering. Before Ash could process the situation more, Aria started breathing and sweating heavily. Ash, concerned for her and finding no other alternative, decided to wake her up. He tried to call her name and shake her gently to wake her up. She opened her eyes suddenly, fear evident in them, and then looked around her. After sometime, when she became absolutely sure that it was just a dream, she sighed, Thanking god that it was just another dream.

After sometime, when she regained her breath and composure back, Ash decided to ask her about it, "Hey what happened? Why were you so tensed during sleep? And I heard you muttering something about your parents. Is this something related to them? Ash asked trying to get the reason why Aria was so tense recently. Now that he thought about it, there has never been any clear information about Aria's parents. She never talked about them.

Aria flinched a little after hearing Ash's question. The questions about her past have always been uncomfortable for her. It was not that she didn't trusted him, in fact, she was willing to share everything with him. But what stopped her was what he would think of her after that. She would never want to lose someone who was perhaps the only one caring about her. But now, it was perhaps the time that truth must be revealed.

Seeing Aria's hesitation, Ash decided to comfort her and make it clear that she was not bound to speak anything if she was uncomfortable about it but Aria stopped him and ensured that she wants to share about her past to him, but he needs to be patient and completely listen to her before saying anything. She especially requested him not to interrupt in the middle or else she would not be able to continue.

"Well, my mother was the second Kalos Queen in the history of performances that were conducted in Kalos. Before her, the reigning Kalos Queen of that time was very strong and therefore, my mother gained quick fame for defeating her in her first year as performer. After that somehow my mother met my father who was a businessman at that time and they got married. But after some years of marriage, they started to have arguments with each other, very loudly too. As a kid, it always disappointed me, but I was always ensured that they would get over it, we would get over it. The ensuring continued until one day, it was realized. I no longer required to beer the constant blabbering of my parents, their constant arguments, because they were divorced. My Dad left our house. My mother joined her performances back as she needed some distractions to keep her mind occupied, leaving me alone in house with her ever-so-faithful butler to take care of me. You know, what he used to do? He used to just drink and invite his other friends for nuisance activities. To stop me from creating any king of hindrances for him, he used to lock me up inside my room. Sometimes, I even used to not get food for one day even. It was a hell!" Aria sobbed before continuing,

"I wasn't allowed to go outside and meet with anyone. Not because they were worried for me, but because they were afraid that something would affect my face, something would happen to my skin color, as if my beauty was much more important for them than my happiness. Nobody ever cared for me, nobody ever had time for me. I didn't had any friends as I was home-tutored. It was just a life of loneliness. Then I was transferred and taken by Palermo as her apprentice to train for Masterclass. I lost my contact with home, and the hell continued." Aria stopped as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Not able to hold her emotions she broke down and hugged Ash furiously, sobbing in his chest, seeking his support at the time of her despair. Ash lifted his hand above her head and started caressing her hair to cool her down.

She continued to sob and started again, "I was called recently to be informed that she has abandoned me after my loss in masterclass! Palermo has abandoned me! Everyone has left me, nothing is left with me, and no one wants me. I am just a loser who is here to get abandoned by everyone." She started sobbing uncontrollably as she pressed herself against his chest more. Ash continued to caress her hair and muttering "It's O.K.!" as she continued her sobbing.

After sometime, Aria regained her composure back as she stopped crying. Ash lifted her cheeks to make her see into his eyes, "It would be okay! From now on, no one would hurt you. I promise that." He said wiping away the tears on her face with his hands, He looked straight into her eyes, "Moreover, you are now on a journey! You would make many new friends, they would be of very different kinds, but at the end, you would be thankful to have them in your life, believe me, I am saying from my experience of travel of six regions." Ash said as a smile crept into his face, trying to reassure her.

She in fact founded herself returning the smile, it was truly infectious.

"Hey, if you would not mind, I would like to share my pasts with you too! I think it might help you." Ash said as his expression changed from a smiling one to a serious one. Aria was shocked to hear this and wanted to convey to him that he didn't need to do anything like that if it makes him uncomfortable, but from inside she too wanted to know about that. Ash insisted that he wanted to speak about it as she herself has said about her. But he also requested to have no interruption during narration.

"I have been raised throughout my childhood by my mother and my mother only. I never had any father looking on me. I never got to know who he is or where he is and perhaps I will never know that too. I always used to wonder where he was. What he must be doing? But I got no answer." Ash said as he dropped his head and shadows of his hat covered his eyes.

"When I was five, my mom told me that he was a trainer himself, on his own journey, somewhere far, enjoying the world and becoming the strongest alive. I was so happy and inspired listening to that, that it became my own aim. When I was eight years old, we got a new computer in our house. I was excited about it and tried to search for the name of my father in it, but found nothing. I asked mom and she said that perhaps he didn't registered for it or perhaps I had done some mistake. But I was not mistaken, she was lying to me, like he lied to her perhaps."

"She would always cry when I was young. I knew something was bothering her, but never got to know what the real reason was. Many people came to ask her whether she missed him, and every time she replied in negative and claimed that she hated him. But I knew the truth, if she didn't missed him, the why she cried every time. She broke everyday remembering him and I was there only to worsen her situation even more. I was there to remind her of him, him which I hated. But she was the strongest lady ever alive and I love and respect her for whatever she has made me. Without her I perhaps would have been nowhere."

"When I was leaving for my journey, before that, she came to me, and told me that if I was anything like my father, then I might never come back again. I smirked at it and ensured to her that I was nothing like my father, I would never abandon anyone, I would help everyone and prove my worth, I was raised like that, by the strongest lady present over there."

"And that's why, I wanted to be a Pokémon Master. I would admit that meeting and helping different Pokémon and people were primary aims but inside, I always had one more goal behind it. I want to prove to him that I am not any piece of trash that you would throw up in the dustbin to be picked by someone to throw into dump yard. I am something else. If he wished us to be begging for his presence, then he was wrong, and I would show him. I would become the very best out there, so very best that he would be forced to acknowledge me." Anger was now evident in his voice.

"And that's why I choose this path, I would help everyone out there who needs help, I would never abandon anyone that needs me, I would never become a coward like him who will run away from his duties. I would prove to him the fault in his method. The power of honesty and truthfulness." It was now Ash who was crying while hugging Aria. Aria looked at him sympathetically as he continued to mutter "I would never be him." Between his sobs.

After sometime they both relaxed and recomposed themselves. They both were feeling much better now. Aria was relieved to find someone out there who has promised to support her even after knowing her sorry state. She felt a sense of determination building in her after listening to Ash's condition. If he was able to live so cheerfully even after facing so much, why can't she? She has a new source of inspiration now. The admiration and love she had in her heart for Ash only increased manifold after this incident. Meanwhile Ash was more relieved, it seemed to him as if a big burden was removed from his head and he was now free. Moreover it felt great to have someone listen to him whom he could trust fully.

After sometime, they noticed that the night was starting to fall and decided it would be better for them to continue the journey the next day. Aria still had some doubts in her mind as she hadn't spoken about Palermo completely. But she couldn't do that and make Ash's life fall in danger, he was so special for that. Moreover she had a new life in her hand and thinking about the past would not help it one bit. She drifted back to sleep on this thought.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _So, this is it, a very emotional chapter to say at least. About the poll, please continue to vote in it for the next final chapter which would be the last one shot before we reach the next part of the story._

 _So anyways, don't forget to give your suggestions, queries, complaints and praises( If you like it) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


	12. Chapter 12

**THE WAR OF WANTS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _So, the twelfth chapter is up. Sorry for the delay, but you can blame my exams for that. Anyways, the poll resulted in most votes for story having "Ash supporting Aria to decide her future." So, here is the second one shot of the series. Anyways, on with the story._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DSCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 11- Towards a whole new future!**

 _The fletchlings chirruped symbolising the onset of a whole new day and whole new adventures waiting for our heroes. Last night had been a rough one for them, reminiscing all those memories that were nothing but a burden to them. But as we all know, the pain inside human being decreases manifold when we share them with someone. So, slowly and stably something inside them was stabilised, something that gave them a kind of peace again. It was a new morning, a new beginning and a whole new feeling for them. We now come across a wood where we find our heroes asleep after the tough night they had._

Aria opened her eyes to see the sun rising in front of her. She immediately closed her eyes again to adjust and then reopened it. She saw that she was lying beside Ash with her weight on the tree trunk. She had her face on Ash's shoulders and Ash's face was lying above hers. She blushed furiously as she realised the situation she was in. It was embarrassing to be so close to someone with whom you have developed some special feelings but it was comforting to say at least.

Yesterday had been a roller coaster of emotions for both of them. The last few days have been very depressing and torturing for her. But all that was happening, somehow felt right. It was torturing, unexpected and never thinkable, but nowhere undesirable. In spite of all the tortures she felt quite happy in what it has resulted. She was now with a person who also faced some difficult situations like her, but had a whole new approach towards his problem. So inspiring, so motivational, she already found herself being influenced by his thoughts and approach.

She tried to lift herself up but in the meantime couldn't help but notice that her back was aching. Of course, now that she thought about it, she never had to sleep on such hard things, it was always ensured for her that she would get adequate hotels for staying in, or at least a Pokémon Centre. It was her first time experiencing such things and that's why, her back was aching seriously, not to mention the condition in which her hair was now. If it would have been any other situation, she would have freaked out like nothing in this type of situation, but now it felt ever so comforting to her, much more than the luxurious beds of her home or hotels or even Pokémon Centres could provide. There may had be physical comfort there, but the mental relaxation that she was getting in this situation could never be compared to those hellish comforts.

Lost in her thoughts, she never realised that her sudden movement has made Ash to wake up from his deep slumber. He stretched a bit yawning, showing how tired he was feeling after yesterday's events. Aria felt bad to interrupt him during in peaceful sleeping and therefore apologized for waking him up like that, but Ash forgave her and requested not to feel sorry as he was already late and therefore it was a good thing that she managed to wake him up.

They then started to complete their daily chores and sat down for their breakfast. The environment was much more calm and relaxed, and both have recovered quite a bit from the situations they were handling. Deciding to start a conversation, Aria spoke,

"So, where are we going now? I don't exactly know where we are heading towards currently." She asked him. She has actually just followed him without having any prior plans. It just seemed the right thing to do, not that she had anything else, but deep inside she knew that this was the situation that she would prefer over any other.

"Well, we are currently heading towards Coumarine city. It's nearest to this area and from that place we could get information about where they are going to organise this year's Kalos League. I am participating in that, so, I think we would head towards that area for the league. It would be better to get some practice before the tournament begins." Ash said as he was gulping down all the food kept in front of him in an amazing speed.

"Oh! That's great." Aria said. She knew Kalos League as one of the most important tournaments that are held in a year. In fact, she had been there in the presentation ceremony of last year's Kalos League. But honestly, she had no idea about the actual format and importance of the event.

"Yeah! Moreover, I have got all the required eight badges so we could directly head there. I would surely win this one and become one step closer to my dreams. I would surely become the best Pokémon Master out there one day." Ash said in a confident tone showing Aria his badge case in which all the eight badges were kept organised. They looked pretty amazing and the way Ash has presented them confirmed to her about their special value in the heart of the trainer in front of her.

"It's really a great dream." Aria said, smiling a bit. His smile was truly one of the most infectious one out there.

"Yeah! Everyone thinks that. Well, what is your dream?" Ash asked as he continued slurping down his food like no tomorrow.

Aria flinched a little after hearing that. She truly had never been given a chance to decide, she only followed whatever she was told to do. Therefore, she really never had a dream of her own. But it was also true that she enjoyed performing more than anything else in the world. It was the only thing in her life that gave her happiness. To see others smile when she was performing. Yes, it was her dream, to make others happy, to see a smile in their face. It was something for which she could do anything.

"I want to be the best performer out there, to see the smile in my audience's faces because of me. That's what my dream is." Aria said confidently.

"But…" Aria continued as she remembered about what had happened between her and Palermo just before. "I don't think so I could continue being a performer anymore. My last performance was awful and Palermo has also left me. As she was controlling all my accounts, so I don't have any money left with me now. I have let down everybody else and don't have anything now even for my everyday expenses."

Ash was awestruck after what he heard. He could never understand how those things worked. His mom used to manage all these things for him. But he knew one thing, that there was always a way out of everything and one should always believe in oneself.

"Hey, you should not be sad. If something makes you happy, you must do it regardless of what others think about you doing it. Palermo may have helped you becoming all this but it's not like you are nothing without her. Whatever you have achieved is due to your own effort and nothing should make you think otherwise. As the case of money is concerned, you could earn it again and until that I would help you. You don't even need to return the money. My mom manages everything for me and I am sure she would be more than happy to help you. The thing is, you should believe in yourself more." Ash said with firm determination in his eyes.

Aria was really touched hearing his words. It was time like these she could not stop herself from admiring his words. She would forever get lost in them. She thanked him for his support and promised not to lose confidence in herself again whatever the situation may be. They finished their breakfast and quickly headed towards next town. There was determination in their eyes and dreams in their eyes. Even success would never stop being attracted to them. It was a whole new beginning for Aria, one she would surely enjoy much more than anything.

Meanwhile, in Lumoise city, our honey blonde performer was busy in her own world. If he first day itself was any indicator, then this was surely going to be something she wouldn't enjoy. The whole day was packed, either due to different meeting or due to conferences, performances, even her practise schedule was too difficult. It was very different from her earlier life and she had already started hating it. It added that not having ash around was surely depressing her too much. She missed him too much, everything about him.

But she knew she had expectations to fulfil. She would always touch the blue ribbon whenever she would get sad and remember all the better days of life with him. It gave her confidence to continue, she would not give up until the very end. She would not let anyone down, and one day she would meet Ash again when he would be proud of being her friend. She will fight, _until the day they meet each other again._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_ _So, this is it. Aria regained her passion for performing, thanks to the help of Ash and we got an overview of Serena's life as Kalos Queen. Needless to say, Ash is now the driving force in both of their lives. From next chapter onwards, the second arc of the story would begin. What do you think it would be? What would be Aria's role in it? When will Ash and Serena meet again? All this and much more in future chapters._

 _Again, don't forget to give your suggestions, queries, complaints and praises( If you like it ) through reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


End file.
